The Past, The Present, and the Future
by kananazhone
Summary: This is a continuation of After School Nightmare. Mashiro and Sou are already living their new lives. After meeting unexpectedly at the train station one morning, they begin having nightmares about their supposedly forgotten pasts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a balmy autumn morning as Mashiro Ichijo walked tiredly to the train station, preparing for countless birthday wishes at school. She was turning sixteen, one step closer to an adult. With lacrosse stick in hand and her skirt swaying in the wind, she began thinking about herself; her flaws_. Will I ever make my own decisions? I'm growing older by the day, but why do I still feel so young and vulnerable? _Engulfed by her daydreams, she accidently bumped into a tall boy about her age, dropping her wallet. He had dark and brooding eyes that hid behind a pair of lenses. His dark hair, almost black, was being tousled by the breeze.

Smiling, the boy whispered with a smooth voice, "Miss, you dropped your wallet. You should be a little more careful next time."

"O-oh, thank you," Mashiro replied, mesmerized by his image. "I-I-I had a lot of money in there; thank goodness I didn't lose it!" Laughing, they both walked into train together, making small talk.

"What school do you attend?"

"Oh, I'm a transfer student. I used to live down by the countryside, so this is my first experience here in the city. I'm going to Kyoto Preparatory near the river," the boy replied.

"I'm going there now, as well! If you want, I can show you around the school. It's an amazing campus, with excellent academics, wonderful people and teachers. They have some snobby students, but you'll learn to ignore them. Oh, and the area around it is just gorgeous!"

Suddenly, Mashiro's eyes glanced down at the boy's hands. "Hey, what is that?" She grabbed his wrist, revealing a scar almost identical to hers. Ever since she was born, the mysterious crescent shaped scar had always been there—right between her thumb and forefinger.

"That's funny, we have the same scar. Almost in the same position." she exclaimed.

"Oh, that. I've had it since I was a baby. My mother said that it was rare that such a deep scar would be there at birth. I guess we're both special," the boy returned with a smile.

"Hah, we were probably siblings in a past life or something." Mashiro laughed. "Oh, I never asked you your name! So impolite of me."

Shaking his head with a smile, the boy replied: "My name is Sou Mizuhashi, nice to meet you."

Upon hearing those words, Mashiro abruptly turned pale, a shocked expression on her face. She felt a blinding pain shoot up from her hand and fill up in her whole body. _That name, so familiar yet so different. Where have I heard it before? _Her whole body was shivering in the pain until she finally fell unconscious in this Sou Mizuhashi's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Mashiro Ichijo awoke in an unfamiliar room, dazed. She looked around at the peach linoleum walls, the IV drip attached to her paling arm, the eyes of her new acquaintance, Sou Mizuhashi, and finally at the two ornate golden doors right in front of her. But she was only able to catch a glimpse of the beautiful portals before they disappeared entirely, replaced by a plain, white and crooked door with a tiny window_._ She sat up, double-taking. _Must've been my imagination._

"You awake?" inquired Sou, interrupting her thoughts with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me here. Where exactly is this place?"

"The nurse's office down by Kyoto Prep."

"It looks pretty run down."

"Yeah, not many people come here. They are all rich snobs who can afford their own personal doctors. It's ridiculous."

"And what if I'm one of those rich snobs?" Mashiro smiled.

"Well I already figured, seeing as you play lacrosse like most of those whores…but you are far from a snob. You are much prettier than those materialistic, sex-crazed girls at school."

"Pretty? In my dreams."

"I'm being totally serious here."

"A masculine girl like me...pretty? Are you sure you aren't homosexual?" Mashiro joked, lightly smacking Sou on the shoulder.

"I've always had an interest in males."

Mashiro froze, stone-faced, as Sou pulled up the sleeves of his white button-up, revealing the haunting crescent moon scar. Mashiro broke down in a cold sweat, remembering the events of that early morning. The scar. The name. It all seemed so familiar, but why? _Could I have encountered him before? No. I just transferred to this school. How could that ever be possible?_ Mashiro looked over at Sou, who had put on a mystifying grin and his signature dark, brooding stare. _Why is he staring at me?_

Just then, Sou Mizuhashi leaned in abruptly and planted a deep kiss onto Mashiro's virgin lips.

"I have always loved you, Miss Mashiro Ichijo. Or would you prefer Mister?" exclaimed Sou with a sinister half-smile. He laughed, sending shivers down her spine.

He planted another kiss, a fiercer kiss, and pushed Mashiro's frail body against the nurse's bed. Standing up swiftly, he straightened his glasses and quietly slinked out of the room. Mashiro, frazzled, was shaking in disbelief, jolted by the unexpected kiss from a near stranger. _Love? How can love exist between two people who barely know each other?_ Breaking out in cold beads of sweat once more, she started shivering violently and yelling at the pain and confusion pulsating through her bloodstream. Then, she found herself jolting up in bed. But this wasn't the same dilapidated hospital room with the peach linoleum walls and the crooked white door. It was a regular school infirmary, with a nurse by her side holding a cold compress.

_What the hell just happened to me?_


End file.
